


Idol Omega Special 18+ VIP Concert

by Creamy_BBH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chastity, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Sex Toys, fanboy pcy, idol bbh, pussy, slight humiliation, use of the word 'pussy'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creamy_BBH/pseuds/Creamy_BBH
Summary: Omega singer baekhyun is the ultimate national sweetheart and he is seen as someone shy and pure, but then he announces his special +18 concert with only 100 tickets available. chanyeol is an alpha fanboy and he gets a first row ticket. immagine how life changing is for him seeing baekhyun performing at this concert in heat, completely naked, plugged, and locked in a chastity cage- luckily enough for chanyeol his ticket is one of the few that includes the backstage experience and hi touch, which consists of a naked baekhyun willing to do everything to thank his fans.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Idol Omega Special 18+ VIP Concert

**Author's Note:**

> This tweetfic has been exported directly from twitter using 'Spooler' and has not been reformatted, edited, or beta'd for AO3.

It's a promotion- an invitation that his company didn't decline, despite it's explicit nature and the capacity it held to defame him and destroy his reputation as an innocent, sweet tempered Omega- the nations sweetheart. Virginal, pure.

He doesn't get much of a say in the matter. He could say no, but it would result in the nullification of his contract.

Plus, being kept on a pedestal for so long, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least curious. 100 tickets. There are 100 tickets to his first ever special 18+ concert- only 100 lucky alphas are able to get in, the pricing is high, and the sales are a bloodbath.

But, of course, the winners don't mind. Visions of what the special concert might hold for them. It's Baekhyun

In close proximity, in a small space. Some special registrants get backstage passes. Long term devoted fan and just recently graduated Alpha Chanyeol, is one of them. The tickets are sold months in advance- the hype building with each passing day. While

All these men certainly lust after him, their image of him remains Stark and pristine.

Everything is about to change.

No cameras are allowed. No recording devices, are allowed. Every alpha is thoroughly checked by the security staff, and their belongings are checked in to a

Coat-check type room with number tags for them to hold onto for them to retrieve later.

As each alpha fills the venue, they're handed a small pink bag. That's when the arousal sets in and excitement of another kind buzzes in the air. Each registrant receives a bundle

Containing their physical tickets, fanclub discounts... And full spread photobooks of a scantily clad or naked figure they know all too well. Only glimpses of his face are visible, but it's undeniably him. No male, Omega or not, has hips like he does. The nature of the concert is starting to come into perspective. Ten lucky alphas receive special shiny vip badges that dictate where they sit and that they have backstage passes. Five luckier alphas get hitouch passes... Along with a small velvet bag with a tiny key inside of each one. As a specially selected vip pass holder, Chanyeol gets a seat in the front row- it's floor seating, surrounding a raised platform stage where he can only presume the little omega will be performing. His nails are biting into his nicely pressed pants- his mom made sure he dressed up nicely after she found out he was going to be meeting the Omega he all but idolized-though, she didn't know the nature of the meeting or the details. The general public didn't- most young omegas didnt, either- The exclusivity and privacy policies surrounding the concert are outstanding. The company is going through great lengths to protect their idol's reputation, despite accepting the proposition to put him in such a predicament in the first place.

The majority of the other alphas in the venue are sporting hardons of varying degrees, but Chanyeol quietly put away the photobook after he realized what it was- it's too private, for him to be looking at in public so shamelessly. It feels disrespectful.

He'll certainly be revisiting it later, however- after he carefully laminates each page to ensure it's longevity. When he was sixteen, he got a jizz stain on one of Baekhyun's swimsuit spreads in his mom's Sears catalogue- and he'd been so distraught that he'd cried over it as he carefully removed the page from the thick department store spring issue, whispering that he was sorry as he crumpled it up and tossed it to destroy all evidence of his little mishap.

Page protectors were his friend.

Chanyeol wasn't obsessed with Baekhyun- he didn't really even consider himself a 'fanboy.' He'd had a crush on him, as many boys his age had, as a young teenager, but that's all it had been- it had disappeared, virtually.

But.... Nothing got him off quite like Baekhyun did.

And here he was, a VIP registrant of his once-in-a-lifetime first ever 18+ Concert. The first thing immediately of note when Baekhyun finally comes out to greet his captive audience of Alphas is not only his attire, but the color;

Baekhyun, the nations sweetheart and angel, is known for for his purity- always dressed in shades of white or off white, or delicate

pinks and blues.

His eyeliner and eyeshadow are done dramatically- glitter on his eyelids and diamond rhinestones on his inner corners glinting in the soft stage lights, so as to not completely blind him or wash him out.

And he's in an extravagant, sheer, feathered black robe.

Baekhyun /never/ wears black.

The lights reflect off the slightly shiny material, and prevent his audience from seeing whats underneath.

Or What isn't, rather.

"Oh my god," the short alpha beside him whimpers, clutching at his shirt and sweat beading at his temples.

Chanyeol had momentarily zoned out.

But he directs his gaze to exactly where the Alpha beside him is staring, and he swears he'll nearly faint.

There's a high slit in the front of the robe, and with his stance as he greets the audience, voice sultry, and low, it grants the two Alphas immediately to the front of the raised platform, a perfect upskirt angle.

"What the fuck," Chanyeol whispers to himself, covering his burning cheeks. It almost feels wrong... But he can't help but stare. He's not even wearing panties underneath- instead... There's a chastity cage- it's a soft shade of transluscent pink, and it has a tiny padlock on it.

"Oh fuck- fuck." Chanyeol is cursing incessantly both inwardly and outwardly.

It's one of those nano-cages. Meaning their little omega ba ekhyunnie is just as small and delicate all over as they imagined. The performance exceeds expectations, and overthrows even Chanyeol's wildest, most secretive fantasies of the little Omega idol.

The setlist isn't the one Chanyeol knows- he knows all the songs, by heart,

But the performances really drive home the exclusivity of it all, and the meaning behind it being an "18+ only" concert.

Everything is slow. Melodic, and sensual. Like he's seducing each and every alpha in the audience; he is, easily.

He strips for them, a little further with

Each song- first undoing the sash, then pulling it open so they can see his perky little chest and caged cock- a chorus of cheers and groans encouraging him. Third, shrugging it off, fourth, doing a slut drop and letting it fall off of him as he speaks his legs far enough

That the Alphas can see the little furry tail beneath him.

He's wearing a plug. His pussy is plugged, and it doesn't take long for the audience to recognize something particularly intriguing.

He's in heat.

His little cunt is dripping a lot- he's not allowed to clean himself

Up, he's to let it drip down his thighs and legs, to puddle on the floor beneath him.

His little breasts are perky and plump. Nipples soft pink, and tiny.

And all on display, beneath the little pink bondage harness he wears that frames his breasts And matches the locked cage

Around his tiny cock.

The alphas haven't quieted since the performance began- and the security guards bolster themselves.

Nearly 100 unmated alphas, and a tiny, fertile little omega in heat shaking his ass and showing off his tits and hips to entice them.

It's a recipe for

Disaster, but the alphas all remain remarkably well behaved.

There's a lot of hip rolling, a lot of squeezing, a lot of spreading, and a lot of moaning as he pretends he's riding a cock, high heels making it all the more lewd.

The staff make sure to check on him intermittently

To make sure he's doing okay and he's still in a well enough state to be performing.

They underestimated the effect of Baekhyun on his alpha fans- but the evidence is ok his inner thighs.

He can't stop touching his aching pussy backstage with every break- whining

That he can't take the plug out. It's attached to the cockcage, so he doesn't have any hope of getting out of it on his own.

He's unbearably horny. So much that it hurts.

And it's thrilling. Envigorating. This power he holds over all the alphas in the next room

Which is enough motivation for him to shakily get to his feet and walk back out with a bottle of water in hand.

He ends up getting a lucky alpha to come up on stage and pour it all over his little tits as he pushes them up with his hands and spreads his legs wider where

He's kneeling on the glossy floor- moaning and rolling his eyes back like it's an alpha blowing his load all over his tits.

The performance is everything they could have hoped for and more. He interacts with alphas all around the room throughout the night. Sitting

In their laps. Letting them touch his legs or hug him- no "too intimate" touching or sucking or kissing, though.

Finally, it's time for the concert to end- he makes a show of it, by crawling all the way from the crowded floor on his hands and knees, up the ramp, and all along

Length of the raises platform- keeping his legs nice and spread to give them all a delightful view of where his pussy is clenching on the little fluffy pink tailed plug.

90 alphas begin to file out, while the VIP ticket holders are told to stay- five of them, one at a time,

Get to go back stage to greet the Omega.

He allows them to take pictures with him, to hug him, to kiss his cheek, to touch his ass or his tits- anything they want, anything that will make his fans happy.

Then, the other five who hold the limited exclusive hi-touch passes,

Do the same.

All five of them hold single keys- as they each greet him, one at a time, Baekhyun asks him if they can do him a favor by undoing each of his bindings- each key only fits one of the five locks, but still they tease him by trying all of them- the one keeping the

Plug in his pussy, the one keeping his cage on his cock, the one on his harness, the one on his collar, and the one binding his thighs apart.

He thanks them sincerely, and invites them to do whatever they like to his body, as much as they can with the equipment that has yet to

Be unlocked adorning his petite plump little body.

They fondle his tits. Touch around the entrance of his pink stuffed pussy. Finger his mouth. Pinch his nipples.

Two alphas in particular tease him about his pointless little cock. Thrilled with the way he whines when they

Slap the enclosed device to make it bounce- it's painful and swollen tucked inside.

Soon.

Fan, by fan, the equipment gets removed.

Chanyeol is the final fan, and unbeknownst to him, he got the exclusive golden pass.

\---

His hands are shaking, when he goes backstage, eyes closed. He's almost afraid he's going to faint, from all his blood rushing down to his half-chubbed up cock the moment he lays eyes on the performer, up close and personal.

Baekhyun is even more beautiful face to face. He's glowing, smiling coyly, eyes lidded- and he's flushed all over and his body is trembling.

It doesn't take much observation for Chanyeol to realize that he's fighting a wince from the discomfort.

Chanyeol's a mess. He's completely red, and continuously averting his eyes. While this is certainly above and beyond his fantasies of the small idol, it's almost a side of him that felt wrong to look at.

"Hi," he giggles, breathlessly. "You're Chanyeol, right?" He almost sounds hopeful.

"I- I am," he murmurs quietly, completely starstruck. "Oh, thank goodness," he moans, spreading his legs a little wider.

A glance at the partially undone cock-cage and the plug in his little hole, have him fumbling in his pocket for the key.

The absence of the other locked attire he'd had on are enough of an indication

As to why he was given a key.

"Please," the Omega idol pants, biting his lip and closing his eyes. "P-please take it off, Chanyeol, it hurts..."

Chanyeol has never and will never throw himself down onto his knees faster than he does for Baekhyun, trembling hands reaching for

The hard plastic cage still adorning his poor little cock. He whispers countless apologies- even if this isn't at all his fault. In his own eyes, it's his fault for not being able to move fast enough.

Performer, or not, Baekhyun didn't deserve or need any of this garnishing. He was beautiful and delectable all on his own.

His key is for the lock binding the cage to the plug- the one thing keeping the cage on, and the plug from slipping out of his pussy.

The little lock is on the stem of the plug- and his slick makes everything so

Slippery that he's having a hard time grasping it to stick the key inside of the keyhole. The alpha has tears of frustration building in his eyes.

The Omega is a whining mess, but he still coos at him and tells him it's okay- tells him not to cry, and his soft little hands

Wipe the tears away.

Finally, he unlocks it- and the moan the Omega releases when the cage comes off his swollen cock is virtually orgasmic.

It's beautiful, and not as small as he was sure it was, based on the size of the cage.

It was just extra restraining for effect. "Can I take this out?" He gently pulls at the small plug- and the Omega's back arches and his cock throbs, jerking visibly and leaking precum.

"Please," he replies, holding his cheeks apart even further and looking up at him like he's the only man he's ever seen. The small plug isn't nearly as small as he'd thought.

The Omega cries out when he tugs on it- and despite how well lubricated his little hole is, the plug is too wide to just slip out of him. He tries working his fingers in around the much thinner stem- but to no avail. He sighs. Idly kisses his inner thigh, and it's nice, the way the Omega strokes his hair.

His cock is so hard in his slacks.

"What am I allowed to do with you?" He finally asks, pressing his forehead against his thigh and closing his eyes as he tries to calm his racing heart. "Anything."

"Is that your choice or is that what your company told you to say?" He whispers, a gentle inquiry. Baekhyun's smile softens.

"My company told me to allow my hi touch guests to touch me with their hands. My personal choice..." His voice lowers an octave,

"For you only, is... Anything."

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, paces himself, and stands up on his knees between his spread thighs and goes down on his little cock.

The Omega squeals and moans- hands flying to his hair as he takes his swollen cock between his lips- sucking

Harshly, tongue swirling around the head and down the underside. His cock has a nice weight in his mouth- not stuffing it, but sitting comfortably.

He's sucking his idol's cock backstage at his special exclusive 18+ concert.

Baekhyun goes boneless,

Pliant, and giggly, as he licks at and kisses his cock- And Chanyeol uses the distraction to ease the plug out of his pussy with one quick tug.

The Omega screams, writhes, as the plug pops free- Chanyeol staring at it owlishly.

The plug was thick, nearly fist sized on the

Inside portion. Meaning their little omega idol had been performing with an entire fist up his pussy the entire night.

And it's long, too- phallic shaped. Knotted.

His pussy gapes as his excess slick spills out and makes a mess everywhere.

Chanyeol ducks down to kiss it. He kisses his taint, down over his balls, towards his clenching hole.

He brings Baekhyun's hips off the edge of the sofa to spread his legs even wider so he can bury his face between his plush thighs and kiss and lick his boypussy- eating him out messily.

He tastes so sweet,

Moreso than he'd imagined. It's addictive. Eating his pussy out, licking into him with his tongue. Fucking his pussy on it.

Baekhyun said anything.

He abruptly slips two fingers into his loosened hole and pulls them upwards, insistently massaging at his gspot, And when he

Feels sudden pressure around them, he pulls them out and sits back to watch his little boy pussy squirt slick as his eyes roll in his head.

Chanyeol does it again. And again. Making his idol Omega squirt and cum on his fingers until he's sobbing and shaking.

"Chanyeol..."

He whines, holding his pink hole open with bright red cheeks.

"Please fuck me properly. It hurts so badly.... It needs your cock.

Chanyeol takes a few moments to gather his bearings so he doesn't blow his load early like a horny teenager. He wipes his forehead with his sleeve

And makes to shrug out of his jacket and shirt, shaking hands undoing his belt and moaning lowly when his hard cock springs free- pulsating it's so hard.

He reaches for the condoms on the table- but Baekhyun protests, to Chanyeol's disbelief.

"Raw, do it, fuck- Now!"

He's getting bossy, and Chanyeol loves it.

He doesn't need to be told twice.

Baekhyun whimpers when the alpha stands up full on his knees and strokes his cock from base to tip. Baekhyun reaches to the side to grab and unlock his own phone- recording the delicious sight. Chanyeol gives him a show- slowly stroking up to the tip to get precum to bead at it before it drips down.

He slaps it against his still partially gaping hole, sticking the tip just against it to allow his precum to drip inside.

The Omega has never been more turned on. "please stick it in my pussy," he begs, eyes wet with unshed tears. "please fuck me and stuff me full, it hurts so badly inside...."

He doesn't give him a warning or pause before he shoves his cock right up his little cunt. All the way to the base, balls slapping against his ass

The head nudges against the opening of his womb,

And when he pulls his cock out almost all the way to fuck back in, it slams against it- opening up for him easily with the presence of alpha semen and the fact that he's in heat.

Chanyeol fucks him full. He turns him over onto his hands and knees and stands to fuck into his ripe cunt from behind- hard, jolting thrusts, that shake his whole body. Cock reaching so deeply inside of him.

He continues for a few minutes, before he pulls his dripping cock out and drops onto the couch

Beside him.

"Can you ride me, please?" He asks gently.

Baekhyun will do anything for his fans.

His moan when he slips down onto the fat cock is resonating, throaty.

He allows his weight to take him back down- squealing and shaking when his pussy clenches and squirts from

The sensation of the head breaching his omega cervix-

Orgasming, with the head of Chanyeol's cock in his womb.

The alpha hisses and clenches his hands around his waist.

His womb opening closed around the head of his cock on the process.

He tries to pull out, but the Omega

Whimpers as his womb entrance moves with his cock.

To make matters worse, his knot is swelling.

Fuck it.

He gives just shallow little thrusts that still make the Omega tremble in his lap, fucking deeper into his little womb, spearing him open on his swelling knot. "I'm going to break your pussy," he warns, sounding slightly apologetic.

Baekhyun surprises him by kissing him as he throws his arms around his neck.

"Ruin it," he demands.

Chanyeol fucks his loosened hole on his knot- fucks his omega womb deeply. The idol screams and moans

And cums and squirts and he's totally delirious.

Chanyeol tries to hold back, but his cock erupts inside of him and copious amounts of semen flood his omega womb as he sobs and groans from the intensity of his orgasm.

The Omega idol's little womb swells with it-

And that is imagery Chanyeol never thought he'd even come close to seeing.

When he pulls out, he goes down on his sore pussy again to kiss it better- sucking him off again for a good measure.

Finally, it's over.

They don't exchange numbers or more personal information,

They simply cuddle and kiss until finally Baekhyun's agent tells them it's time to go.

It's like a fever dream. He's struck with sudden sadness, when he comes home. Be got to fuck his idol, got to make him squirt and got to play with his little boy-pussy.

But he knows

He's never going to see him again.

He showers, because he's covered in sweat and slick and cum, and collapses into bed for the night. ----

He gets a call the next morning- at some godawful early hour.

"What?" He grunts, eyes not even open.

It's not a voice he recognizes.

"Is this Park Chanyeol?"

He nods before realizing that his caller can't exactly see that over the phone.

"Yep."

"We need you to be dressed and ready to go in fifteen minutes. We'll be in your driveway at 8:30AM sharp."

"What?"

"Don't be late. Dress nicely."

The mysterious caller hangs up- he stares at his phone in disbelief.

"Okay..." He whispers, blinking heavily as he sighs and

Makes to get ready- for what, he's not sure.

But he has his hopes.

The limo that pulls into the driveway is sleek and black, with tinted windows. A man in a suit with an earpiece stands outside of it and opens the backdoor for him, pointedly looking away, and closing it once

He's gone inside.

It's spacious, very much so- complete with a stacked mini bar and luxury vinyl seats.

And an Omega he's been intimately acquainted with. His face nearly splits in half when he realizes it, covering his smile with his hand to avoid betraying his giddiness. "Good morning, Chanyeol," he greets, pleasantly. This is a much softer Baekhyun- eyes devoid of contacts or heavy makeup- but his lips are still a little red and swollen from the night before. Evidence.

"Hey, Baekhyun..." He whispers, trying to gather himself. "I wanted to see if we could make an arrangement..." He seems a little nervous, something very unlike him, as he plays with his own fingers and looks up at him through his eyelashes.

"An arrangement," Chanyeol echoes, sitting back in his seat and spreading his legs apart. The way the Omega wets his lips at the sight is a small victory.

"But it's confidential. You'll have to sign an agreement. You can read the terms and conditions... But essentially, anything we do together, if y-you want to do-"

Chanyeol holds a hand up, "I'll sign it."

He says, smiling softly. He could be signing his life away, and if it was for Baekhyun, he wouldn't even care.

Baekhyun looks delighted. He procures the contract, attached to a faux leather binder clip-board, from the side door- detaching the clipped on pen and clicking it open before reaching out to hand it to the other man.

He seems almost... Giddy. Chanyeol can promise he feels almost equally as giddy to have

The contract in his hands.

He barely even looks at it as he carefully pens his signature and writes his name in block letters before time stamping and dating it- it's a triplicate, meaning Baekhyun keeps one, Chanyeol keeps one, and Baekhyun's agency keep one. Baekhyun clears his throat softly.

"This is a confidentiality agreement," he repeats, gesturing to the contract as he tears off the first page of the triplicate and slips it into a page protector, before carefully handing it to Chanyeol.

Now that he's signed it, he can disclose all the necessary information, as per the contact instates.

"The nature of anything we do together, isn't to be made public or shared. You can't tell your friends, your family, your co-workers, about me- this is strictly between you and I, and if

It's to continue as long as I hope for it to, it must stay that way."

Chanyeol just nods, signalling it's okay for him to continue.

"What we do together... This isn't just something sexual in nature. I hope you understand that"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I would like to get closer to you as Baekhyun, the person, not simply the performer."

Baekhyun wants.... To be his boyfriend?

"Off record. Unofficial, and everything requires your explicit consent. This isn't just business, but, due to the nature of my

Career, there needs to be some legalities in play behind it all."

"So is this a.... Whenever you need me and I'm available, thing?"

"No, this isn't a slave contract, Chanyeol. We'll exchange phone numbers and schedule things accordingly, if that's alright with you."

"This really... Seems too good to be true. Am I dreaming?" He asks aloud, eyeing the ceiling of the limousine.

Baekhyun smiles.

"It was your scent," he amends. "That drew me to you. That made me want you, and to meet with you."

"Are you saying-"

"I'm not certain," he replies. "I just know yesterday felt very..."

He wets his lips, and Chanyeol's eyes darken when the Omega's hands drop down to the closures of his big fluffy coat.

"Very...." He undoes each button slowly, exposing more delightfully soft, creamy skin. "Right." He finalizes, as he shrugs out of the only think keeping him decent- he's wearing lacy white and sheer lingerie underneath- accentuating his delightful little bust and drawing attention to his small waist.

"Oh, fuck," the Alpha hisses, feeling his heart rate speed up. The Omega's body is already flushed all over. The scent of heat evaded him- scent blockers, he's guessing, but the physical effects are still there.

"If you've asked me everything you wanted to ask me...I'd like to sit back down on your cock, please." He looks almost bashful,

Smiling too sweetly for someone who just asked for cock.

Chanyeol struggles to free himself from the confines of his jeans- a little embarrassed to reveal that he's already mostly hard, just from his words alone.

The little thing fits perfectly in his lap, kneeling and

Straddling his thighs as he reaches down to pull aside the back of his panties- not even taking them off, just uncovering his little leaking hole and sinking down onto his heavy cock with a delighted moan all in one breath.

He clings to him, as he sinks down onto it. "Oh- ah... You feel so fucking good inside of me, Chanyeol, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Fuck. Need you to mount me again and again and again-" he's babbling.

Chanyeol kisses his lower neck, where it meets his shoulder- he won't mark him, of course, but he'll leave

Hickeys wherever he can.

He grabs his hips and sheaths his pussy fully on his cock, groaning deeply.

"Yeah? Good. Keep this little hole nice and full and stuffed until I fill you up with so much cum that there's no way you won't be knocked up." His voice is throaty, hoarse. His cock pulses inside of him, leaking copious amounts of precum all over his tender walls.

He grabs his hips, arches his neck to kiss him softly...

And then starts forcefully fucking him onto his cock with abandon. Stuffing his cunt full over and over again, not even

Giving him a moment of pause.

It's amazing. The knowledge that this isn't a temporary thing, makes it even more amazing.

He ends up flipping him onto his back and fucking him on his knees, watching the way their bodies connect each time he sinks his cock into his little

Trembling, clenching pussy.

He undoes the little bra, with the closure in the front, to watch the way his little breasts bounce free- and how they bounce with every thrust.

The Omega moans and whines and keens beneath him, clawing at him, fucking himself back on his cock as

He throws his ass back to meet his thrusts, and reaches for his own tits to squeeze and pinch at them for added stimulation.

Chanyeol is the only one who gets to see him like this or make him like this.

And it's addictive.


End file.
